Reunited
by brezzybrez
Summary: Summary inside. Sequel to the Watcher. PeterxOC, little SusanXCaspain. Chapter 11 is up.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

After peter and the siblings left Narnia, Aslan approached Elvina and offered her to be the watcher once more. Overcome with grief, she accepts and disappears into the night. For 1300 years, she roams Narnia's countryside, taking in the destruction that the Telmarines had cause.

One night, she hears the horn and from that she knew what she had to do.

Pairing: PeterXOC, little SueXCaspian


	2. Chapter 2: Prolouge

Prologue

The night after the kings and queens disappear, High Queen Elvina sat by the window, looking out into the sea.

"Elvina," a voice said behind her. Elvina turned her head to the side. The Great Lion.

"Aslan," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, dear one," Aslan said, "It was their time."

Elvina turned her head back to the sea.

"Dear one, I'm afraid I must ask you to return to my servitude, to be my watcher once more," Aslan said somberly.

Elvina's hands clench in her lap.

"Why? I leave Narnia defenseless against her enemies if I return to you," she said, her face still turned to the sea.

"That's true," he said, "but I need you to watch Narnia."

Elvina's jaw clench. She closed her eyes and then re-opened them. She turned to Aslan.

"Very well, Milord," Elvina said as she stood and curtsy to the lion.

"Thank you," he said as he breath on her. His breath flew through her hair and her body. "My reason for blessing you is Immortality. Be prepare to leave in secret."

"As you wish, milord," she whispered as she curtsied. The great lion turned and walked away, disappearing to the darkness.

Elvina stood and looked where Aslan last was. _What have I done?_ She thought, _I have agree to abandon Narnia when she needs a leader the most. _She broke down crying.

* * *

Later on that night, Elvina was dress in a black tunic, pants, cloak and boots. She wrote letter to Mr. Tumus and the beavers. _Forgive me _she thought as she kissed the letters and then laid them on her bed. She made her way to the stables, to a black horse.

"Hello Gwain," she said quietly as she petted him. He was the son of her beloved horse, Balan.

"Your majety, are we leaving?" he asked. Elvina saddled Gwain, without answering his question. After she was done, she took him out of his stall and walked him to the stable gate.

"Yes, Gwain. We are leaving and we aren't coming back," she finally answered.

"Aslan blew his breath on me," Gwain said.

"He gave you inmoralitly," she said as she got on him."already?'

"Aye," he said. She kicked and he gallops out of the castle's ground into the darkness of the forest. Once they reach the forest, Elvina raised the hood of her cloak.

_I hope I'm doing the right thing. _She thought.

* * *

A/N: I'mlooking for a beta for this stroy. if you are willing, let me know.


	3. Chapter 3: Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

A Deep rich noise pierces the air.

"Whoa," Elvina whispered into Gwain's ear. He stopped. _Could that be Susan's horn? _She thought.

"Yes, dear one," Aslan said as he came into sight, "they are returning."

"What?" she asked shocked. _Then I can reunite with my Peter. _She thought giddily.

"No, dear one," he said as if he was reading her thoughts, " You will meet up with Trufflehunter and the others to help Prince Caspian reclaims Narnia. The monarchs of Old will come to you this time."

"But why must _that _reclaim his throne?" she asked, enrage that she had to help a Telmarnie. " I have seen what they had done to this country, _my country_, and you want me to help one."

"Yes. This one is different," He said.

"For our sake, I hope you are right. Still, I rather meet up with Peter and the other," She said as she brushed Gwain's mane.

"I know, but things can't happen the same way twice," He said. Elvina looked at him.

"So, you aren't going to show them the way either," She said as she steadied Gwain.

"No. You have your task and go do it," Aslan said as he walked away deeper into the forest. She sighed.

"I'm never going to understand him," she murmured.

"With respect, lady, I think he doesn't want you to understand," Gwain said as he began to trot.

"True. Come on, we can catch them when the reach the Minotaur and Centaurs," She said as she kicked Gwain into a gallop. They traveled thru the day, avoiding the area where the Telmarnies were. The night came and they found them, the prince, a dwarf and a badger whom she supposes was Trufflehunter. They travel with a group of centaurs into a secret valley where the other creature waited.

She got off Gwain and pulls the hood of her cloak up. She grabbed the reins. She places a finger to her lip, telling Gwain to be quiet and walked closer. She heard the accusations that the Narnians threw at Caspian and his propose. The Narnian Warriors held out their swords and pledge to Caspian.

"Add me as well," She said as she drew closer. Caspian drew out his sword and pointed at her.

"Who are you?" he said in a thick Spanish accent.

"You, Telmarnie, know me as the Black Rider," She said in a slow voice. When the Telmarnies first came to Narnia; she cause a bit of trouble and earned the name Black rider from them since she was always dress in black and came in the dead of night. She saw that the Narnians were dropping the weapon.

"The Watcher," Trufflehunter whispered, " Caspian, put your sword down. She is here to help."

Caspian did as he was told. She stepped into the moonlight and took off the hood. Trufflehunter gasped. He came close to her and looked up at her.

"You are more than just the Watcher. You are a Queen of Old. You are High Queen Elvina," he said in awe.

"How do you know me, pray tell? I haven't been seen in 1300 years," she said.

"A painting at my home. I have looked over that painting many times," he explained.

"Umm..." she said as she turned her attention to the prince. He stares at her in awe.

"Now, let's get these supplies and troops you were talking about," she said.


	4. Chapter 4: chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elvina looked around at the people who worked on the weapons. Caspian went out in search of more troops.

_I still think I should have gone with him_ she thought. Caspian suggest that she stay here just incase of an attack of some sort. A horn was blown. A faun came up to her.

"Milady, the prince has returned and they are with him," he said as he bowed.

"They? You mean…" she began.

"Aye, milady," he said as he stood up.

"Thank you for telling me. If Caspian ask where I am, I will be near the stone table," she said.

"Yes," he said. She walked into the dark hallway lit by torches. She walked all way to the end. She ran a hand over to the stone table. She sat down on the steps and waited for them to come.

After wait a couple of minutes, she heard footstep coming down the hallway. _More then just one_ she thought. There, they stood at the entrance and Caspian stood to the side. He lit the oil and the flames surround them, lighting up the pictures on the wall. Lucy walked closer to the stone table, but Edmund saw the figure near the stone table.

"Lucy, stop!" he said. Peter and Susan looked at him with a weird expression on their faces. "Look!"

Peter and Susan looked where he was pointed, and then drew his sword and one of her arrows.

"Lucy, come here," Peter said. Caspian looked on at the two, then he realizes that they don't recognize each other.

"Wait!" he cried, "don't you know who that is?"

"No, Caspian. Let them figure out themselves," She said. Lucy looked at her strangely and began taking small step towards the figure.

"Lucy!" Peter shouted.

"Peter, I'll just fine. I have a feeling I won't hurt by this person," Lucy said as she walked closer to the figure. Under her hood, Elvina smiled.

" 'When Aslan bears his teeth, Winter shall meet its death…'" She quoted.

" 'When He shake His mane, we will have spring again'" Lucy finished, "How do you know that line?"

"I have seen it many times, on the High King's Sword," she said. Lucy narrowed her eyes.

_That voice, it sounds so familiar to me, _Lucy thought. "Could you kneel for me?" she asked the figure. The figure did as asked. Lucy stepped closer and put her hands on the figure shoulders. Lucy's fingers hit the clasp and recognize it

"Aslan," she whispered, "may I see your hands?" the figure raised her hands. Lucy saw a pale strip of skin where a ring used to be. "You use to have a ring. Where is the ring now?"

"Right here, little queen," the figure said, reaching below her tunic. Susan and Peter tensed.

"Lu.." he warned.

"I know what I doing, Peter," she said as she reached out and touched the ring. _Vines as the band and a Rose as the jewel. This could only be one person _Lucy thought. Lucy reached up and clasped the sides of the hood. Lucy pulled down the hood and then pulls out the black hair. Lucy stepped back.

"I know you are," Lucy said as she turned to look at her siblings. Peter put away his sword and Susan, away her bow and arrow.

"Who? Who is she?" Peter said as he looked at the woman.

"Come closer then, if you don't recognize her," Lucy suggests.

"She would harm you if that what you fear," Caspian said for the second time.

"I recognize her, but I am waiting for Peter to saying something," Edmund said as he looked at the woman.

"why?" Peter asked.

"Because, High King, you should know me best of all," the woman said. Peter looked at her. _Her eyes, _he thought, _I know those eyes. _He looked at the ring around her throat.

"May I?" he asked. She nodded. He picked up the ring and looked very close at it. _this ring, it's the one that father Christmas gave me. _He thought. He looked up at the woman and let the ring drop.

"Elvina," he whispered. The woman smiled.

"You do remember me," she said. Peter step closer and cupped her cheek.

"Of course I remember you. You are everything to me," he whispered before he kissed her.

* * *

A/N: I know this seems a little fast pace, but half take places in Narnia and the other half takes Place in England.

Let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Everyone had gather in the main chamber of the how.

"What do you propose we do, your Majesty?" Reepicheep asked with excitement. Caspian walked forward and began to speak, his voice rolling over Peter's response. Peter stopped immediately and stared at the boy, his eyes commanding Caspian to stand down. The Prince looked solemn, but he said no more. Finding the room quiet once again, Peter turned to the mouse and continued.

"Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us."

"You mean take the castle?" Elvina said.

"That is precisely what I mean," Peter answered.

"But that is crazy," Caspian cut in as he stepped closer to Peter. "No one has ever taken that castle."

"There's always a first time," Peter responded with confidence.

"We will have the element of surprise," Trumpkin added, but was quickly cut off by Caspian.

"But we have the advantage here," the Prince said as he gestured around the How.

"If we dig in we could probably hold them off indefinitely," Susan mentioned as she rose from her spot on a stone and came to stand beside Caspian. Peter looked at her with cold eyes, his mind reeling with the fact that she was taking Caspian's side.

"I, for one, feel safer underground," Trufflehunter added softly, causing Peter to frown at the unusual negativity. Even though he tried to subdue his thoughts, he felt as if Caspian was to blame for the uproar, for it was the Prince that first questioned Peter's plan. Elvina looked at Susan and Caspian. _Don't tell me…_she thought, _they are falling in love with each other. At least he is._ Her dark green eyes looked at Caspian closely.

"Look," Peter said as he walked closer to Caspian, "I appreciate what you have done here, but this isn't a fortress; it's a tomb."

"Yes," Edmund quickly added, "and if they're smart, the Telmarines will just wait and starve us out."

"We could collect nuts," Pettertwig the squirrel interjected with enthusiasm.

"Yes," said Reepicheep with a look of disgust, "and throw them at the Telmarines. Shut up," he added before turning to Peter. "I think you know where I stand sire."

"where does the watcher stand?" trumpkin asked as he looked at her.

"it doesn't matter I stand, because I have been forbidden to help in your quest," she said as she looked at everyone.

Peter asked, " but why?"

"Aslan.," she simply answered. Peter sighed and turned the proud centaur standing behind him.

"If I can get your troops in, can you handle the guards?" he asked the general Glenstorm looked passed Peter and too Caspian, before returning his eyes to his King and nodding.

"Or die trying, my liege."

"That's what I'm worried about," Lucy said softly from behind Peter causing the High King to whip around with a look of confusion.

"Sorry?" he asked.

"Well, you're all acting like there are only two options: dying here, or dying there," the Queen responded from on top of the Stone Table, the carved eyes of Aslan staring down upon Peter from over her shoulder.

"I'm not sure you've really been listening, Lu," Peter remarked.

"No," she replied, "you're not listening, or have you already forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?" Peter clenched his jaw in response and turned away from the depiction of the Great Lion.

"I think we've waited for Aslan long enough." An awkward silence filled the room at Peter's words, but no one went against the High King. Not even Lucy commented on Peter's outright rejection of their Lord. Silently, Elvina made her way over to the little queen and cover one of her hand.

"We shall we for your return, high king," Elvina said as she bowed to Peter.


	6. Chapter 6: chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elvina and Lucy sat on the stone table. Lucy asked questions like how was Narnia after they left? And why did she decide to become the Watcher once more?

Glentstorm's wife, Windmane appeared at the door.

"My queen, milady, they have returned," she said. Elvina stood up and help Lucy off of the table. Lucy ran to the entrance, while Windmane and Elvina walked to the entrance. Peter and the other walked to the entrance of the how with pained expression on their face.

"What happened?" Lucy asked with a pained expression.

Peter looked up at Lucy and then at Caspian, with a hard glare in his light blue eyes. "Ask him." He said in a bitter tone, nodding his head towards the Telmarine Prince.

"Peter." Susan called in a warning tone just as Elvina walked up to Lucy and stood beside her.

"Me?" Caspian stopped in his tracks and turned to the High King of Narnia. "You could have called it off, there was still time."

"No there wasn't, thanks to you." Peter pointed an accusing finger at Caspian and spat bitterly. "If you kept to the plan, those soldiers might be alive, right now."

Caspian's jaw clenched in anger, sadness and guilt. "Well, if you just stayed here like I suggest, they definitely would be."

Peter narrowed his eyes in fury. "You called us, remember?!"

"My first mistake."

Peter shook his head. "No." Peter stalked away from the angry Prince and said. "Your first mistake is thinking you could lead these people."

"_HEY!_"

Caspian's angry bellow echoed through the ancient ruins of Aslan as Peter wheeled around stiffly and stared at the Prince in the eyes, hard. A visible vein was throbbing on Caspian's neck as his eyes turned a shade darker, turning them from the warm brown colour to a dark and foreboding shade.

"I am _not _the one who abandoned Narnia." Caspian gritted out.

"You _invaded_ Narnia." Peter walked back to Caspian again, but was pushed away forcefully. "You have no more right leading than Miraz does."

"_You and your father,_" Peter shouted as Caspian froze in his wake and a blank look wash over his face. "Narnia's better off without the lot of you."

Peter's accusation of Caspian and his father seemed to strike a raw nerve in the young Telmarine Prince as he gave a roar of anger and drew his sword, pointing it at Peter, who too drew his sword. Gasps of surprise sounded out as the two young royalties stared at each other, dead in the eyes, seemingly having a silent eye battle.

"Lucy!" Edmund called for his little sister as he help an injured Trumpkin off of Glenstorm'sback. Lucy gasped and ran forward immediately, pushing past Peter and Caspian apart roughly.

"Enough already," Elvina said, causing them to turn her, " fighting about it won't bring those lost lives back from the dead. And there is no need to insult each other in front of the people who look up to you with high respect." She turned around and looked at the people. They all stare at Peter and Caspian with shock. Elvina tsked and turn back to them. She shook her head sadly at them, and then walked away from them. She disappeared into the forest.

She walked, dodging the tree as she walked past.

"Elvina," a voice said. She turned around and there, on the ridge, stood Aslan.

"My lord," she said as she kneeled in front of the great lion.

"The time has come. You must bring Lucy to me," He said, " they are coming. Go back." Elvina sighed.

"As you wish," she said as she stood up. Aslan nodded and she went back to the How. She found Edmund at the entrance.

"There you are. We were afraid you weren't going to come back," Edmund said.

"Why? What has happen?" she asked.

"Caspian tried to bring back _her_," he said.

"Her? You mean…" she said as she widened her eyes in shocked. He nodded.

"Edmund! Watcher!" Caspian yelled from above. They looked up at him. "Look!" he pointed to the tree line. They followed his finger and looked at the tree line.

"Uh oh!" Elvina whispered. She and Edmund went up to the balcony of the how. They watched as the army approached. "Go get Peter," she whispered to Edmund. He nodded and then disappears. As we waited for Peter; Susan came and join us.

"Oh, Aslan," she whispered as she watched on with the army approached. After a couple of minutes, Edmund came with Lucy and peter.

"Oh my…" peter said as he looked at the army. He looked at Elvina and she looked back. She leaned closer to him.

"You need send Lucy to Aslan," she whispered, "They have far greater number than us and we would be slaughter in no time." Peter closed his eyes. He touched her hand and entwines their fingers together.

"Edmund, have everyone gathered in the main chamber," Peter said to his brother. Edmund nodded and then left the balcony. Peter and Elvina made their way to the main chamber with Caspian and Susan behind them.

Trufflehunter, Caspian's professor, Trumpkin and the other gathered in the main chamber. Peter told them what they were going to do.

"-That's your next big plan?" Trumpkin said in disbelief. "Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest? Alone?"

Peter scowled. "It's our only chance."

"And she won't be alone." Susan said, catching the attention of Caspian as the Prince's head shot to looked at her immediately.

Trumpkin walked up to Lucy with an anguish look marring his face. "Haven't enough of us died already?"

"Nikabrik was my friend too." Trufflehunter said from his spot in front of Edmund. "But he lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn't. And neither have I."

Reepicheep drew his sword regally and placed it over his brought it over his heart. "For Aslan."

Trumpkin look at Lucy and said in a determined tone. "And I'm going with you."

Lucy shook her head and placed one of her hands on Trumpkin's shoulder lightly, smiling at the concerned dwarf. "No. They need you here. And Susan isn't going with me either."

Peter looked at Lucy and said, "Someone has to go with you, Lucy. To protect you."

"And someone will go with me. I need a person who knows the forest and Aslan better than any one of us," Lucy said. She walked over to Elvina, who was leaned against one of the columns. " I need the watcher to take me." Elvina bowed to the little queen.

"As you wish," she said. Peter nodded to Lucy, agreeing with her choice of her companion.

"We have to hold them off until Lucy and Elvina gets back." Peter said, looking at anyone for suggestion.

"If I may." Caspian announced and turned to his professor for his approval before standing up and walking towards Peter. "Miraz maybe be a tyrant and a murderer."

But as king, he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people." Caspian looked at Susan's worried face and back at Peter. "There is one in particular that may buy us some time."

The Narnian creatures remained quietly; knowing what the only way was while Lucy spoke up, apparently knowing nothing of the Telmarine culture. "What is it?"

"A duel." Caspian said. "_To death._"

"You're crazy!" Susan exclaimed, walking up to the center table. "It's far too dangerous, I won't allow it!"

Peter shot the Narnian Queen a look and nodded at Caspian's suggestion. "If it can help stall the time until they get back, I'll do it."

Susan shook her head. "No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I said no, Peter!" Susan yelled; banging her hand on the stone made table in frustration, allowing the sound to reverberate through the silent room like a crack in the night. Queen Susan the Gentle was no longer in her gentle nature, but in a state of worry for her family.

"You're going to get killed! Haven't you known that Miraz will stop at nothing to get us dead?" Unshed tears glistened in Susan's blue eyes as she looked at her older brother in nothing but love for her family.

"Susan," Elvina said. The gentle queen turned to look at her. "No matter what you or I say, he will still want to do it, so just let him do to it. I'll make sure Lucy gets to Aslan in time."

"But…fine," Susan said. Peter nodded at Elvina. Cornelius and Peter compose the letter that Edmund, a giant and a faun took over to Miraz's Camp.

"Watcher, if you like, you can borrow Desiree from me," Prince Caspian said as he brought the elegant beauty inside the how. Elvina smiled as she petted Desiree.

"There is no need for that. I have my own horse," she said. A faun brought Gwain to her.

"Elvina," He said as she started to saddle him. Caspian stared at Gwain.

"What, Prince?" Gwain asked. Caspian stepped back in shock.

"He talks," he said as he stared at the horse in wonder.

"Of course, I talk. Don't other horses do?" Gwain asked.

"No, Gwain. You are the last of the talking horses," Elvina said as she tightens the saddle. Peter came in and told Caspian to get readied.

"High King," Gwain greeted. Peter looked at the horse and then Elvina. He pointed.

"He did. Peter, let me introduce Gwain, Son of Balan. The last of his kind," She said as she curried his mane.

"Balan? You mean this is the horse that Artemis gave birth to?" Peter asked, referring to Gwain's mother. She nodded. Peter put a hand on her shoulder. " Could you excuse us, Gwain?"

"Of course," Gwain said. Peter pulled Elvina in an alcove.

"Be careful," he said as he buried his face in her throat. He kissed her right above where the ring rests.

" I will. You be careful. I don't want to lose you right just after I found you again," she whispered as she brought his face up and kiss him hard on the mouth. He kissed back with the same passion. He gripped her hips and pulls her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He slowly pulled away. He loses his grip and then let her go. She unwrapped her arms from his neck.

"Here," she said as she reached around and unclasp her necklace with her wedding ring. She put it around his neck and clasps it. "Keep it for me until I come back." Lucy came.

"Are you ready?" Elvina asked her.

"Yeah," Lucy said. Elvina mounted Gwain, then Peter help Lucy mount Gwain, pulling her in front of Elvina. Peter grasped Elvina's hand and laid a kiss on her knuckles.

"Be safe," he whispered to them.

"We will," she whispered to him. She kicked Gwain and they galloped out of the how, into the forest.


	7. Chapter 7: Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Elvina and Lucy galloped through the enchanted woods of Narnia, searching for Aslan and bearing hope in their heart that Peter, Susan, Edmund, Caspian and the rest of Narnia would be able to hold on till they sought out the Majestic Ruler of Narnia. Light seeped through the spaces between the trees as the branches around them brushed against them roughly while she rode on, determined to scout out Aslan to help Narnia.

Hooves sounded behind them, causing Elvina to urge Gwain even quicker at the fact that the Telmarine soldiers chasing after them were very, very close. Elvina stole a glance behind them to see a bow clad soldier aiming at them before them eyes caught sight of something moving among the trees beside them. Kicking them horse and urging it to go faster, Elvina and Lucy gasped when a lion jumped out from the woods in front of them, causing Gwain to neigh loudly and raise its forelegs in fear then throwing both Elvina and Lucy onto the ground, hard.

Elvina and Lucy sat up and stared at the lion in front of them when it gave a loud roar and jumped over them head and onto the Telmarine soldier, knocking him over before killing him mercilessly.

Elvina and Lucy walked towards the lion, staring at it all the while before smiling at the realization that the lion was indeed the savior she had been looking for, and not any other salvage lions in the woods.

"Aslan!" Elvina and Lucy cried, running towards the lion and hugging it around its mane, tackling both of them to the ground. Aslan merely chuckled at Elvina and Lucy's affectionate act and allowed them to nuzzle them cheeks into his mane, feeling happy to see his watcher and the youngest queen safe and sound.

"I knew it was you." Lucy said, breaking away from hugging the great lion. "The whole time, I knew it. But no one seemed to believe me."

"And why would that stop you from coming to him, Lucy?" Elvina echoing Aslan's thought

A guilty look flitted over Lucy's childish features. "I'm sorry. I'm just scared to come alone. Why didn't you show yourself? Why couldn't you come and save us like last time?"

"Things never happen the same way twice, dear one." Aslan explained in his deep and wise tone as Lucy nodded in understanding before frowning again. Aslan looked Elvina. "That's why Elvina hasn't help out as much because she knows it as much as I do."

"If I came earlier…" Lucy said. "Everybody who died… can I stop that?"

A silence passed over the lion and the little girl as Aslan thought of a way to answer Lucy the Valiant. The lion's amber eyes stared into Lucy's blue eyes and said. "We can never know what would happen Lucy." Aslan continued in a much lighter tone. "But what will happen is another matter entirely."

Lucy smiled. "Will you help?"

"Of course." The lion answered. "As will you."

"Oh." A defeated look flashed across Lucy's face. "I wished I was braver."

"You are, in your own way," Elvina said as she got Gwain.

"If you were any braver, you'll be a lioness." Aslan replied before standing up, regaining the regal air the Lion had always possessed. "Now, I think your friends have slept long enough, don't you think?"

With those words, Aslan roared, a majestic and loud one, awakening the sleeping trees for their time.

"Shall we?" Elvina asked as she held out a hand towards Lucy. Lucy took her hand and Elvina help her up into the saddle. Elvina swung up behind her. Aslan nodded.

"To the river," he said. Elvina kicked Gwain in a gallop. Gwain galloped to the river, Aslan along side them. They arrived at the abandoned camp. Elvina got off of Gwain and help Lucy down.

"Here they come," Elvina said as she saw troops coming from the wood on the other side.

"Walk up to the bridge, Lucy," Aslan said. Elvina saw the leader, Sopespian, ride ahead of his warriors, trying to get on to bridge. _Coward _she thought. Lucy slowly walked forward, stop right before the bridge began. Lord Sopespian stopped, looking at the little girl. Lucy slowly pulls her dagger from her belt. She saw Sopespian looked back at the Narnian troop that had followed them. Elvina saw Peter and the other at the front of the troops. She smiled.

Lord Sopespian turned around, looking directly at Lucy. She smiled.

"Walk forward with me, Elvina," Aslan said. Elvina looked into his golden eyes and nodded. They walked forward. Elvina was on Lucy's right and Aslan on her left. Lord Sopespian had a look of triumph.

"CHARGE!" he yelled to the troops as they began to surge forward. Aslan let out a great roar, causing the troops to freeze in their stop. A faint gurgle sounded from a faraway end of the river as the Telmarines started panicking at the sudden rise in the water level. Slowly but surely, the gurgling grew to a loud and angry crashing sound similar to that of a raging sea during a storm as the left part of the river rose drastically, taking the form of a figure.

Telmarine soldiers were flung off the bridge mercilessly by the crash of the water when the figure brought himself down onto the frail connector between the two sides. Water splashed onto the dry land as the figure rose once again, bringing the broken bridge along with it. There, the lone figure struggling to keep his balance on the broken bridge was Lord Sopespian, looking as though he could actually cry out and scream for his mother anytime now.

The bridge rose higher and higher as the water figure brought the useless piece of structure closer and closer towards 'his' mouth. With a yell from Sopespian, the figure swallowed the bridge, along with the betraying Telmarine before 'he' crashed back down onto the river, dragging Sopespian into its watery grave. The river returned to it's shallow self once again, allow Peter, Susan, Edmund and Caspian to cross it.

The Narnian troops collect the weapons as they bowed in front of the great lion.

"Rise, Kings and Queens of Narnia," Aslan said. Peter, Susan, and Edmund rose as Caspian still kneel in front of the great lion.

"All of you," Aslan said, swinging his head to the Prince.

"I do not think I am ready," Caspian said as he lowered his head.

"And for that reason, I think you are," Aslan said with a smile-like grin on his face. Caspian slowly stood up along side the others.

The group looked at some mice, some of which playing music usually heard at a funeral, and some of the mice were carrying a stretcher with Reepicheep on it. Lucy gasped and knelt beside it; she took out her cordial and uncorked it. She gave Reepicheep a drop, and he breathed and sat up.

"Oh, thank you, Your Majesty…" Reepicheep said, he then got off of the stretcher and stood up. He then saw Aslan, "Oh, hail Aslan! It is a great honor to be…" Reepicheep tried to bow but stumbled forward. He looked behind and realized that his tail was missing. "I am completely out of countenance. I must crave your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion. Perhaps a drop more?" he asked Lucy. He looked longingly at the cordial.

"I don't think it does that." Lucy said; full of regret.

"You can have a go."

Aslan chuckled, "It becomes you well, Small One."

"All the same, great king, I regret that I must withdraw. For a tail is the honor and glory of a mouse." Reepicheep stated.

"Perhaps you think too much of your honor, friend."

"Well, it's not just the honor. It's also great for balance… and climbing… and grabbing things."

Aslan smiled. The other mice drew their swords and held them to their tails.

Another mouse began to talk; "May it please your high Majesty, we will not bear the shame of wearing an honor denied to our chief."

Aslan laughed at the mouse, "Not for your honor, but for the love of your people…"

Reepicheep suddenly perked up as he saw his tail suddenly growing back. A smile lit up the mouse's face. "Oh, look! Thank you, thank you, my liege! I will treasure it always! From this day forward, it will serve as a great reminder of my huge humility."

Elvina giggled at the small creature.

"Now, where is this 'dear little friend' ?" Aslan asked. Lucy and Susan giggled and looked at Trumpkin. Trumpkin looked up in embarrassment and knelt in front of Aslan. Aslan turned to him and let out a roar. Everyone giggled.

"Now, let go to the castle," Aslan said.


	8. Chapter 8: chapter 6

Chapter 6

When they arrived at the Castle, the people looked at the Narnians strangely. Caspian was welcome warmly by the servants and maids of the castle.

"Everyone rest for tonight. There will be a feast tonight," Aslan said, then he turned to Elvina, " I need to speak with you for a moment."

"Of course," she said. The other was directed to their rooms. Peter stole a glance at her, silently telling her to stop by his room. She nodded as she followed Aslan. She turned around and caught up with him. They walked the street. Woman and children stared at them in awe. They ended up at a platform that had two trees entwine together. They approached the trees.

"This is the place where Peter and the other will go home," Aslan said. The hearing of Peter going home saddens her heart.

"Do not be sadden, young one. You will be going with them," Aslan said.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she looked at the great lion.

"I mean you are from that world as well," Aslan said. A wave of dizziness hit Elvina and she sat down on the steps. Then she whirled around to the lion.

"But I have childhood memories of my father and mother," she said, clearing remembering the people that had taken care of her when she was a child.

"Some of those memories I have planted into you and some of them are your real memories. The people you remember are not your real parents. I placed you in their care when I found you," Aslan said as he stood next to her. Elvina put in her head in her hands.

"But how am I here if I wasn't born here? Am I like the siblings? Only here for a couple of minutes, living in years?" she questioned.

"You are unique. You have been here now for 2000 years. Your body in the real world is in a deep sleep what they called coma; you were in some sort of accident. Your body is beginning showing signs of waking up," Aslan explained.

"How long have I been in Narnia?" she asked as she looked at him.

"You have been in Narnia for what equals two years in the real world," Aslan said.

_Two years. Two years of my life that I have probably forgot my real mother's name and father's smell. Oh, by the lion, _she thought. A thought hit her.

"Do I have slbing like peter and Lucy?" she asked, wanting to know.

"No. Your memories of the real world will return as soon as you are back in your time," Aslan said, " come, I believe someone is waiting for you at the castle." They both stood up and walked back to the castle. Before they reached the castle, Elvina had to ask one question.

"Aslan, wait," she said as she stopped and looked at him. He stopped and turned to her.

"What's my real name?" she asked.

"Elena," He said, and then turned around. He walked into the castle, as Elvina stood there.

"Elena," she said, testing the name on her lips. She slight smiled and then walked into the castle. She walked into the castle and into a hallway. She politely asks a maid if she would show her room. The maid agrees and shows her to her room.

"Here we are miss," the maid said as she opened the door for Elvina. She stepped inside and looked around. The room was beautiful. Elvina turned to the maid and smiled.

"Thank you," she said.

"If you don't need anything else," the maid said as she turned to go out the door.

"No, wait," Elvina, said. The maid turned and looked at her. " Where is High King Peter's room?"

"King Caspian said you would want to know where his room is. His room is two doors down, on your right. The other queens and kings are on this hall as well. Oh and there are gown in the wardrobe for you as well. Another maid will come by shortly if you need any help for the feast," the maid said.

"No, I can manage on my own. Thank you," Elvina said and dismissed the maid. The maid left and closes the door. Elvina stripped out of her clothes and then washed up a bit, before putting a black gown with gold lining. She left the room and closes the door. She walked down the hallway until she came upon Peter's door. She knocked.

"Who is it?" his muffled voice sounded from the other side.

"It's me," she said quietly. She heard footsteps. The door was yanked opened and she was pulled inside, with the door shutting behind her. Peter gathers her into his arms and kisses her soundly. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he pulled away. He was shirtless.

"Were you changing?" she asked as she dropped a kiss on his shoulder.

"Um…" he said as he ran his fingers through her hair. He laid a kiss on her neck and then let her go. He grabbed the tunic that lay on the bed. He put it on and tucks the end into his breeches. He walked over to her and kisses her again. He takes her hands.

"Let's go walk around," he said. He still held on to one of her hands and opened the door. They left his room and walked around. They walked in the hallways and then around the top as they held hands.

"Something's wrong," she said as she looked at him. He looked at her.

"I have a feeling that I am going to be leave here," he said as his thumb brushed the top of her knuckles. "I will never be able to hold you again, not unless I get called back."

"Maybe something will come up," She said as she watched him.

"I don't know," Peter said, " I have a really bad feeling that I am not going to come back." a servant came up.

"You majesty and watcher. The feast is beginning," he said.

"Alright," Peter said, " we will be down there." The servant left them alone. "Shall we?" he asked as he held out his arm for her. She took his arm. They walked down to the main hall, where Susan and the other were waiting for them.

"There you are," Susan said

"Sorry," Peter said.

"Well, let's get this over with," Edmund said. They walked into the hall one after the other and enjoy the feast. Or try to anyways.


	9. Chapter 9:chapter 7

Chapter seven

The next day Elvina woke up and dressed for the day. Aslan was waiting for her in the dinner hall.

"Dear one, I want to you to bring Peter and Susan to me," he said as Elvina stood in front of him.

"Alright," she said as she bowed then walked away to find peter and Susan. She found all of the siblings walking out of their rooms.

"Peter, Susan," Elvina said. Both of them looked up and stare at her. "Aslan wishes to see you." Both nodded and walked pass her to find the great lion. Before passing her complete, peter gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Edmund and Lucy were at her side when their older siblings disappeared around the corner.

"What about us? Did Aslan want to see us as well?" Lucy asked. Elvina chuckled.

"No, just peter and Susan. Why don't you two going for breakfast? I want to check on Gwain," Elvina said as she pushed them gently to diner hall. They too walked around the corner and disappear. Elvina then heads to the stables and see Gwain.

"Hey boy. How are you?" she asked as she approaches the stall.

"Better than ever," he said.

"I can image. Listen, Gwain…." Elvina trailed off, unable to find a way to tell him the truth about herself and her true origins

"There is no need to tell me. I have known for quite some time you were from this world," he said quietly. Elvina looked up at the horse sharply.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Aslan," was all the horse could say. Elvina sighed and the shook her head. She continues petted Gwain until he tired of it. After that she left him alone and when to find peter. She found him still with Aslan and Susan walked around the castle. She hid herself until Aslan called her out. Elvina stepped out.

"I am done with these two, now I want to talk to you," he said. He looked at peter and Susan. "Will you leave us?" he asked.

"Yes," they chorused. Peter looked at Elvina with a sad smile, and then walked away with her sister. He put an arm around her as they walked down the hallway. Aslan turned to Elvina and motion her to walk with him. She did so.

"I need you to be an example when the time comes," Aslan said.

"So we are leaving then," Elvina stated.

"Yes. King Caspian has gathered the telmarnian people. I am giving them a choice to decide to live in harmony with Narnians or start a new life in your world," Aslan said as they stopped and he turned to her. Tears came to elvina's eyes.

"I don't know if I can leave this place. I love it so much here," she said, her voice getting watery. She fell to her knees in front of him. He licked away her tears.

"You will be fine dear one. Now, go and dawn a black cloak then gather where the trees entwine with one another. That's where your new life will begin," he said. Elvina nodded and wiped her cheeks. She stood up and bowed to Aslan. She quickly went to her room and grabs her black cloak. She put it on. She quickly made her way over to the entwine tree where everyone was.

Elvina watched as Caspian's aunt, an old man, and other man stepped up. Aslan blew his breath on him and everyone grasped in amazement as the trees came undone. The people walked forward and enter the arch, but didn't come out the other side.

"How do we know he not tricking us?" a man shouted from the crowd. Elvina saw Reepicheep offer something which Aslan shook his head no. Elvina saw that Peter and Susan looked at each other then at Aslan.

"Not yet," he said then turned his glaze to the crowd and found Elvina. He nodded.

"What if I sent the person that has watch Narnia?" aslan said as Elvina made her way to the front. She made it a point to hide her face until she reached the platform. When she reached the platform, she turned to the crowd and pull down the hood. She turned to Caspian.

"Take care of Gwain," she said.

"I will until you come back," Caspian said. Elvina smiled sadly.

"I am not coming back," she said softly. She heard Peter and Susan grasped.

"What do you mean? Are you from our world as well?" Lucy asked. Elvina chuckled.

"Find out for yourself," was all she can say as she walked towards the trees. Before entering, she looked one last time at Peter.

"be strong. You will find me," she said before stepping into the trees.

End of chapter 7.


	10. Chapter 10: chapter 8

Chapter eight

When Elvina stepped through the trees, she was automatically surround by darkness. She continues walking forward until she felt a pull in one direction. She walked into that direction until she heard a voice.

"Elena, honey, wake up. Please wake up," a woman's voice said. Elvina walked slowly to the source of the voice. _Is that my mother's voice? _She thought as she approach a scene. In the scene, a woman with black and a man with green eyes sat on each side of the bed, talking to a girl who was lying on the bed. A plastic thing covered her mouth and her arms were hooked up to wires that were hooked to strange metal boxes. Elvina walked closer to see the girl's face and she grasped in surprise.

That's me she thought.

"Come on, baby, please wake up," the man said as he stroked her cheek. Elvina remembered what aslan said before she came though the trees. _**Your body is showing sign of waking up.**_

"So that's why they keep saying that. They want me to wake up," she said to herself. She took a deep breath and let herself align with the body on the bed.

Time for me to get re-introduce to my former life she thought as she felt the connect take place and she slowly sank back into her body. She felt her fingers and leg twitch.

"Elena," the woman's voice said. She opened her eyes and looked at the two.

"Hello," she said tentatively

"Jon, go get the doctor. Now," the woman said.

"Right," the man said happily. He gave her a grin and then vanishes from her sight. Elena turned her head to the side to look at the woman.

"I don't…" she trailed. The woman closed her eyes and to Elena's surprise, a tear fell from the woman's eye. Elena reached up and wiped away the tear.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry," she said. The woman caught her hand and held it against her cheek.

"I know you didn't mean too, sweetheart," she whispered. Just then Jon and the doctor walked in.

"Welcome back, Elena," the doctor said as he walked towards the bed. The woman went over to Jon and hugged him. They left the room as the doctor adjusted the bed and check her vitals.

"Elena, will it be okay if I ask you a question?" the doctor asked. She nodded.

"Do you remember the people that just left the room?" he asked. Ashamed that she didn't remember them, Elena looked down and nodded to the doctor. The doctor patted her shoulder.

"Don't get upset over it. I knew this was going to happen. Now if you excuse me," the doctor said as he left the bedside and walked out the door. Elena looked after him.

"I wish Peter were here," she whispered.

* * *

Peter makes the train ride miserable for everyone else. Lucy and Edmund were understood, but Susan wouldn't stand for it.

"Stop it, Peter. Now," She said, tired of his attitude.

"Oh lighten up Susan. He just found out that his love is from this world and she hadn't told him. How else is he supposed to act?" Edmund asked.

"Well, at least the person he loves is from this world," Susan snapped back, thinking of Caspian. Lucy and Peter ignored the other two. Lucy took a hold of Peter's hand and squeezed it.

"Don't worry. I am sure we will find her," Lucy said to her brother, trying to cheep him up.

"The world is big, Lucy. We don't even know if she is from England," he said.

"Don't get up hope Peter. I am sure she is looking for you too," Lucy said.

* * *

A/N: I have a question. Where were the siblings headed? Were they going home or to another house for boarding?


	11. Chapter 11: chapter 9

Chapter nine

After a couple of weeks in the hospital, Elena was released with a clean bill of health. My parents decide the best thing for her was to get her re-introduce to the things that one has cherished in her life before Narnia. It was hard for her but she manages.

Over the next couple of months, Elena's parent arrange for her to finished her schooling at home, and then apply her for Oxford in London.

Never wanting to forget about the life she had in Narnia, before and after peter, she keeps a leather notebook where she wrote her tale down. She never let anyone else read because she didn't what to seems crazy, when she was getting accept back into her parents' life.

She missed peter and did her best around where her parents' lived. She would asked about the Pevensies and she would always received a no.

_Peter, Where are you?_ She thought.

* * *

Mean while Peter was try to get on with his life by finishing school. He wanted to apply to the army to help out with the war, but his mother refuse and made him apply for college. So he apply for Oxford.

Peter's father returned from the war and was enjoying being with his family again. Peter was glad that his father returned, but he felt like something was missing from this near prefect life. Elvina. Peter missed her so much. He always kept an eye out of a woman with dark green eyes and long black hair. He did it so often that Susan say something that made him doubt about finding her.

She said, " Peter, even if she did lived in this world. She might already be with someone else. God, she could be even married for all we know."

But that didn't stop him. He still looked and still kept on looking as he went to college.

end of chapter 9


	12. Chapter 12: chapter 10

Chapter ten.

A few weeks into the semester, they didn't realize it, but they were taking the same class. Elena would always sit in the back while peter would sit in the front. But of course Peter didn't know that Elvina was called Elena now. It wasn't until their professor of creative writing decides for them to do a story together.

"Okay, class, today we are going to create a story together," the professor said, "now we are spilt up into pairs and then you and partner will talk about whatever you are planning on write." The professor rattled off the names like they were nothing. Until he said, "Peter Pevensie and Elena Roberts." Peter lifted his head when his name was called.

_Peter…in here? _Elena thought as she looked at him for the first time since Narnia.

"Now get together and discuss," the professor said as he got behind his desk and went to grading papers. Well since peter wasn't coming over her, she decides to go to him.

"Hello peter," she said as she sat next to him.

"Hello," he said as he stared at her.

"Now what do you want to write about?" she asked as she took out a sheet of paper and wrote prewrite at the top. She turned to look at him when she found him staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing, sorry. You just seem familiar to me for some odd reason," he said as he looked away. During his first few weeks here, he looked for Elvina. A couple of days ago, he decides to give up, thinking that he would never find her, at least in England. "I don't know what to write about."

"Umm…how about a different land that has different creatures like centaurs and fauns?" She asked, seeing if she could get a reaction out of him and it worked. Peter's blue eyes widen in shock.

"You like that type of stuff?" He asked her.

"I do. Is that what you want to write about?" she asked him.

"Sure," he said as he turned to her. They talk about it until the professor called for the end of the class.

"Alright, the end of class for today. Keep on meeting with your partner until we meet next time. Next time, plan to have a rough draft done and prepare to the editing part of the project," the professor said as the class got up from the their. Elena and Peter stood up together and walked out of the class.

"Well, where do you want to meet together since we don't have this class tomorrow?" Elena asked as she walked down the hallway with Peter at her side.

"How about the coffee shop that across the street from here?" he asked. He couldn't put his foot on it, but there was some familiar about this girl. _Impossible because I have only talk to her today _he thought.

"Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow. Bye Peter," she said before racing off through one of the archway and then disappearing into the distance. Peter just watched.

* * *

AN: Don't forget to read Lost, if you haven't already. It takes place during while Peter and elvina are in Narnia.


	13. Chapter 13: chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Peter waited at the coffee when he and Elena promised to meet yesterday. He already got his and found a spot. He waited for her. Ten minutes pass by. Peter looked at his watch. _She must have forgot or she is running late _he thought as he looked out the window. Thinking that she was running late, he waited another ten minutes. After those ten minutes, Peter sighed and stood up. _I guess she forgot_ he thought sadly. Just then, Elena came through the doors. Elena looked around.

Peter raised a hand and she saw him. She walked over to him.

"Sorry that you had to wait so long. I had to fight with my parents to let me take a taxi," She said as she sat down.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, they don't like anyone but them drive to a place where I am going," She said.

"Sounds like they are too overprotective of you," Peter said with a smile.

She slightly smiled back. "I suppose, but they have good reason because I was in an car accident with my friend's family a couple of years back."

"Oh," Peter said. He thought he should better keep his mouth shut for now. Elena reached into her bag and pull out a folder. She opened it and took out a paper.

"So, take a look and see if you approve on what I did last night," she said as she handed him the paper. She worked on it last night because she couldn't get the fact that Peter had been in the same class with her since the beginning of school.

Peter's eye went wide as he read the paper._ But this is…_he thought as he looked at her.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"Yeah. What did you come with the idea of four siblings?" He asked. _Does she know about Narnia? If so, where was she? In Archenland?_

"I don't know. It kind of just came to me," Elena said. _He hasn't figured it out yet. Oh peter, you are so dense sometimes._

"Alright. Well, since you have them going into a magical land, what are they doing?" He asked.

"Well, I think of something along a journey where they each learn something along the way and in the process, defeat a evil witch or tyrant or something like that," she said as she watched his face looked surprise.

"That's sound good. And how about a prophecy of some sort added as well? And how about a guardian of the land?" he asked as he thought of Elvina and her job as the guardian of Narnia.

"Sure. That's sound really good," Elena said. She thought of something. "Hey, I want to show you something. Would you mind coming home with me?" _maybe if he saw what I work on last night, he would come around. _After discovering her place in this world, Elvina or Elena as she was called now, discovered she had a talent for art. Last night as she thought about Peter and Narnia, she made drawing of peter and his siblings and of aslan. She also did landscapes of Narnia as well.

"Sure. Why not," he said as he got up from his chair and helped her as well. Together, they left coffee shop and took a cab to Elena's house. Either spoke along the way. Peter just stared out the window. _What I am doing? I'm wasting my life trying to find the girl that I fell in love with when I was in a different land. Maybe I should just give up like Susan said _he thought as he turned to Elena. She was looking out the window like he was a few moments ago. _But this young woman, she reminds me of her. Why?_

Elena felt someone watching her and turned to Peter. "Is something wrong?" she asked him.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," he said. They arrived shortly after. They arrived at a big two-story house with an iron gate in the front.

"Wow. This reminds me of the house I was sent to when my siblings and me had to left London," he said as he looked up at the house. They went inside the courtyard and up to the front door. Peter opened the door for her.

"Thank you," she said as she walked inside with peter right behind her.

"Madam, I didn't know that you would be home this early or I would have set out something for you," a maid said as she took both Elena's and Peter's coat.

"It's alright, Maria. Don't worry about it. If my parents are still home, tell them that my guest and I are in my work room," She said as she pulled Peter along to the stairs. They went up to the second floor. They walked in a hallway and on the first door to the right. She pulled Peter inside. She let go and wandered over to her previous night's work.

Peter stared at his hand. _Her hand…it felt so right in mine…could it be her? _

Elena wandered back over to Peter and showed the drawing. She saw his face change as he looked at each other them, then he looked at her.

"Have you been to this place?" He asked shakily as he put down the drawing as he looked at her. His eyes never left hers.

"Well, it felt like I was there, but I guess I was never truly there. When I was there, it felt like I was place of the place, because I had memories from there. I thought I was born there…" she trailed off.

"But you weren't," he finished for her.

"Yes, but I didn't know this until after my husband came back…" she stopped and looked at him. " you don't think I am crazy, do you?"

Peter smiled at her and then walked over to her. " Of course. How could I never think of my wife as crazy?" he said softly. Elena's eyes widen.

"You figure it out," She said as tears came to her eyes. " I am so happy. I thought you didn't remember me as I told you what I want to do for the story."

He brushed away her tears with his lips. "I'm so sorry I didn't see it before. I was too scared and still too depressed from not finding you," he whispered, "but now that I have found you, I won't let you go."

"I won't either,' she said as she wrapped her arms around him. She finally had her Peter back in her arms.

* * *

AN: Hey. Sorry it took so long to get up this chapter. Well, what do you think? Should I add an epilogue or just leave it like this? Tell me what you think. R + R.


End file.
